Ice Age
by Haraka97
Summary: A lion Barafu wants to take over the Pridelands, if only he knew who he was against, but will the trio survive this icy hell, or freeze to death, letting Barafu take over the lands? Only one way to find out!
1. Cold as Ice

**AN:** Well... How long has it been? Wow, a while, sorry about that, I've had a ton of school work and a job to do, but a new chapter is finally up! I have had an editor now look over my works because I need the help, but let me know if you see something, I will be happy to go and fix it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Cold as Ice<p>

It has been several days since the death of Bellum. Life was turning back to normal, if there was even a normal now. Haraka had been trying to put everything out of his mind and was playing with Simba and Nala.

"You can't get me!" Haraka taunted. He was suddenly tackled from the side, Simba pinning him to the ground.

"Damn, I need to stop falling for that trick."

"Face it, you never will." Simba said tauntingly. Suddenly Simba was pinned; Haraka had just flipped the tables.

"And you will always fall for that one, I never said I gave up, remember?"

"Fine, I give, but you still have Nala to deal with."

"Right, now where is-" He never finished. Nala had just tackled him, and pinned Haraka to the ground, and he wasn't able to get back up.

"Well, beaten by a girl, how does that make you feel?" Nala asked.

"It hurts my ego, not that I have one."

"Do you give up?"

"Yea, I give; I won't trick you, that ended badly last time." Haraka shuddered at the last time he tricked Nala.

"Smart move." She let him go.

"New round?" Simba asked.

"Won't hurt, but I really want to go to the jungle today." Nala said.

"Any reason why?" Simba asked her.

"Adventure, we've been here in the Pridelands for over a week now, and I'm getting bored."

"Ok, to the jungle it is." Haraka said, and the three headed off.

Meanwhile off in the distance…

"Mom is going to be so pissed, this will be awesome!" The voice squeaked.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the Pridelands, the beginning of world domination!" A dark and sinister voice said at the border of the Pridelands and outlands. This was a lion whose fur was clear, cold ice. . He had white eyes, the color of quartz, giving the appearance of being blind. . "Time to see if these powers work." He said, grinning deviously. He touched a tree and ice began to cover it. Eventually it was covered in ice, sparkling in the light. He then eyed another tree. He pointed at it, claw extended, and shot a ball of ice at it. Instantly it was blasted into ice and wooden splinters. "Yes! Barafu will drag this world into an ice age! Now to conquer the Pridelands!" He sprinted past the border, ice forming where his paws touched the ground. <em>No one will ever laugh at me again; I will be the ruler of the earth! No one can stop me!<em> Barafu thought to himself.

"What has you in a hurry?" Said a lion in the shadows.

"How DARE you interrupt me!" Barafu said, coming to a quick stop, turning around.

"I see you want to conquer the world, and, well, I need you to dispose of some cubs first, just as a precaution."

"CUBS! Ha, they will be the least of my worries, now leave, before I freeze you to death."

"Suit yourself." The lion then left, heading in the opposite direction. _Was this guy warning him of something?_ Barafu then thought to himself. Na, cubs were cubs, having to rely on their parents for support. He needed to focus on taking out the king and the heirs to the throne securing his place as ruler. Barafu began sprinting to Priderock once again.

* * *

><p>As the sun set over the lands...<p>

"That was awesome! We need to do that again!" Simba said happily.

"Yeah it was, but I still don't know how you managed to 'accidentally' eat a bug." Nala said to Simba.

"When Haraka pinned me, it just went into my mouth, but it was good, pecan with a very pleasant crunch."

"Eww…" Nala said, shaking her head at Simba. "I'm not kissing you till you rinse your mouth out several times."

"How many is several?"

"Till I say."

"On a different note, does it feel a bit cold?" Haraka asked.

"Just a little, it's getting dark, so it might just be that." Simba said.

Suddenly Nala took a step back. "Guys, look…" She said pointing to the Pridelands, which were just in sight. It was like an ice storm had hit it. The ground was completely frozen, the trees covered in ice, lifeless and barren.

"It's all covered in ice. How did this happen? Haraka asked.

"I guess we have to go find out. More adventure, anyone?" Simba asked.

They started walking to the Pridelands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well then, Barafu isn't the nicest of guys now is he? I hope I'm getting better at writing, let me know in the reviews, Thanks!


	2. Frozen Empire

AN: I am finally back. School has been a pain and my work has been nonstop. Anyhow, this is the next chapter, what will the trio discover when they head back to the Pridelands? Only one way to find out!

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Frozen Empire<p>

The cubs entered the desolate and frozen Pridelands. After walking for a while, Simba spoke up.

"It's s-s-so c-c-cold!"

"W-w-we know t-that. Now s-shut up!" Nala managed to force out. She was barely able to speak as her throat was burning with pain.

The cubs continued on silently until they reached the base of Priderock. Thick ice covered every inch of it. There they saw a white lion standing on the pinnacle of the rock, looking out on the lands.

"It's perfect!" He roared.

"It's f-f-freezing, that's w-w-what it is!" Simba shot back, shocking the lion.

"My my my! You shouldn't talk to your king like that young boy, it is rude you know?" He said in a caring tone, looking down. "Who might you be?"

"The p-prince of these l-l-lands!"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I forgot your highness, come into the cave, it is warmer there, and bring your friends, you all must be chilled to the bone."

The cubs went up to cave, slipping on the way up the rock though because of the ice. Finally the trio made it in, and huddled in a corner. They were so cold that they didn't notice the rest of the pride frozen in solid ice. Then the white lion walked in.

"Here, I will warm up your part of the cave."

Suddenly the ice disappeared off the walls and ground where the cubs were and the cold left the area.

"You all must have had a long day, why don't you all head to sleep, we will talk in the morning." The lion said in his still "caring" voice. The cubs all fell asleep, and Barafu smile became an evil grin.

"Your troubles are only beginning…" He said deviously.

* * *

><p>Simba was the first one up for once. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the cave completely covered in ice, except for where he, Nala, and Haraka were sleeping. Then what he saw horrified him. He saw his mom and dad frozen in ice. He then looked closer and yelled so loud that it woke Nala and Haraka up.<p>

"AHHHH!"

"What!?" Haraka said jumping up.

"Look…" Simba just pointed at his parents, stuck in ice.

Haraka's eyes widened. "Crap… This is bad…."

"Look even harder…" Simba was still pointing. Then Haraka saw it, Nala too, eyes also widening. There was the whole pride in solid ice.

"We need to go, NOW!" Haraka yelled to the two.

"Not so fast, why leave when your stay in just beginning?" The white lion came into the cave. He had an evil grin on his face and was speaking in a very harsh tone.

"Who are you and what have you done to them!" Nala said harshly to the lion, pointing at the pride.

"You all will not need to know anything; you will just die like the rest. Allow me to demonstrate." The lion was now grinning ear to ear. He went over to the pride and unfroze a lioness except for her paws.

"Let me go!" The lioness yelled to the lion.

"Tell me, what do you want most right now?"

"To be away from you!"

"Done." An ice ball formed in one of the lion's paws, and it shot out at her. When it struck, the lioness exploded, frozen organs going everywhere. Simba and Nala braced themselves, Haraka did not. The lionesses head was intact though and it landed in front of the white lion. Many of the organs landed where the cubs were standing. The heart landed in front of Haraka. It was still beating.

"Too bad I'm heartless." Haraka said looking at the still beating heart. Then the beat slowed till it stopped. He then raised his head to the white lion. "What is your name?" He said coldly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I said, what is your name?" Haraka said demanding now.

"Barafu, king of ice and cold, and your king."

"We will now leave, Simba, Nala, let's go."

"No you will stay, and die like that lioness, starting wi-" Haraka then tackled Barafu.

"GO!" Haraka yelled. Simba and Nala dashed out of the den, but slipped on the ice. Haraka then came running out. "Use your claws!" He yelled. Simba and Nala both did so and found much more traction as their claws dug into the ice. The trio eventually made it far away from Priderock, and didn't see Barafu anywhere.

"Now what?" Nala asked.

"I guess we have to let it go, turn away and slam the door. Let the storm rage on. What else can we do?" Haraka said.

"Fight, this is my kingdom." Simba said reluctantly.

"Same. Here I stand, and here I stay." Nala said defiantly.

"How do we take him out then?" Haraka asked.

"I have a plan…" Simba said chuckling.

* * *

><p>AN: Not too bad eh? What is Simba's plan? Only I know, and I'm not telling. Also, please leave a review! I love reading them, even if it is criticism on how to fix things, Thanks!<p> 


	3. Ice With Fire

AN: Ok, I have been out for a while, but I am back. I actually have reasons for being out, I had an eight page research paper due soon, and I was apart of my school's varsity cross country team (We actually got second in state!) that just finished over the weekend. Well, I'm back, so just a recap, Barafu has taken over the Pridelands, frozen most of the pride, killed a lioness, and forced the cubs to flee the lands. Simba has come up with a plan, and it's going to be nice and toasty! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Ice With Fire<p>

"So, what's the plan?" Nala asked.

"We take out ice with fire." Simba replied.

"How, we don't have any. I also bet you guys don't know how to build a fire as well." Haraka replied.

"We get some dry stuff together then go to the graveyard, get some fire on some large branches, then we bring it back, and we let it burn."

Haraka's eyes widened, "Not the graveyard..." He looked down, remembering Bellum.

"It's the only thing we can do, how else do we take him out?"

"I don't know…" Haraka's head still low.

"Well, you will just have to man up then, because I am not losing anyone else to that monster, he will take out the world if we allow it." Nala looked at Haraka. She made sure that he was going to help.

"Alright, let's get some stuff gathered up, and get it to the Pridelands." The three then started running to find whatever would burn, and gathered it in a pile by the Pridelands. They kept this up for hours on end till it was dark. The pile was as big as an elephant, and mostly dry sticks. The cubs were exhausted and had dust and dirt all over their fur.

"I think that's enough, we will have to move it tomorrow near a lot of trees, but far enough from Priderock that he won't see the smoke till it's too late. We should get some sleep." Simba said with a yawn.

The cubs fell asleep soon after, in the cool night of the outlands, getting ready to take back the Pridelands.

* * *

><p>"Let's keep it going!" Nala said to the Simba and Haraka. It was the next day and the three were carrying the wood to a spot they had found and were setting up a pile of wood by the largest tree there. It was almost dusk and most of the wood had been mostly transported. The pile went halfway up the tree and completely circled around it. This was their only hope to reclaim the Pridelands. It was snowing, yet the cubs never felt the cold of the Pridelands because of the work they were doing.<p>

"Now let's get the fire." Simba said placing the last stick on the pile. The cubs started running to the graveyard with a stick in their mouths to get the fire. The cubs eventually reached the edge of the two territories. Haraka gulped when they reached the graveyard. Memories of Bellum rushed back and hit him like a ton of bricks. He stopped and let out a sigh. Nala and Simba stopped just after him.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked.

"It's, well, never mind, let's keep going." Haraka responded. He knew if he ever wanted to see his dad again, he would have to fight and put Bellum out of his mind. Simba and Nala shrugged and the three continued on. They got into the heart of the graveyard without problems, but they knew the real trouble would be getting out.

"It's too quiet. Usually the Hyenas would have spotted us by now." Simba said when he lit his stick on fire. No sooner had he said that did the cubs hear that a voice say, "Finally food, and it's a three course meal!" Shenzi said in excitement.

"And they even got the fire for us to roast them on!" Banzai said happily. Ed just went on laughing like he usually does.

"How about I grill you all for almost eating our freedom from this frozen wasteland! A voice roared over the hyenas.

"Uncle Scar? What are you doing out here?" Simba asked. Scar stepped out from behind the shadows. The hyenas stepped back and quivered in fear.

"That's not important. What is important is that you show your uncle Scar how you and your little friends how you will get rid of the cold." Scar said in his "cheery" voice.

"Wow, I've never seen him act so kind, except when he is around Zira." Banzai said to his fellow hyena's in a low whisper.

"Well," Simba said, not hearing Banzai's comment, "we have a bunch of sticks by some trees, and we were going to light them."

"Alright, sounds like a marvelous plan, also, I won't tell your daddy that you were here IF you give credit to me for this operation." Scar said to Simba. "That goes along for you two with your parents as well." Scar said to Nala and Haraka.

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Ok."

"Alright, let's reclaim my kingdom!" Scar said in triumph.

"Um, Uncle Scar, don't you mean my dad's kingdom?"

"Of course, I was just saying that I'm the king since your father is unable to rule right now."

"But that would make me the king then."

"But I will tell your parents you were in the graveyard if you are the king."

"But why? I'm trying to help out the kingdom."

"Simba, Simba, I'm only trying to look out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."

"Yea right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason to be protective, now let's get going." Scar and the cubs headed out, with the hyena's shortly behind.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the group left the graveyard, they came upon the wood pile. It was dark now and the air had only gotten colder. The only light or warmth were the sticks with fire on them that the cubs were carrying<p>

"Alright, this is your pile of sticks, now let's set it ablaze!" Scar said menacingly. The fire in his eyes seemed like they could set the fire by themselves. The cubs set their sticks on the pile and watched it go up in flames. Soon after, the tree caught fire and the snow and ice was melting all around. Not long after that, other trees caught fire and the whole night sky was lit up. All the snow and ice was melting, yet Barafu had not shown up.

"I hope he just left." Simba said to the group.

"What do you mean by 'he' just left?" Scar asked looking at Simba. Suddenly an ice shard stuck out of Scar's chest. Blood starting to drip down the ice and his fur.

"Me." Suddenly Barafu showed up behind Scar. "I feel like giving you a painful death, like I did to your hyena counterparts' over there…" Barafu pointed at a mass of dead hyenas, yet there was no blood. "You see, I can turn anything into ice," He started saying, looking into Scar's frightened eyes, "And that includes your blood."

"No, please no!" Scar managed to gasp.

Barafu grinned and let out a little chuckle, and then raised one of his paws and clenched it. Scar fell to the ground, dead, Scar's blood frozen. Barafu then turned to the cubs only to find that they were gone. "So the hunt is on…"

* * *

><p>AN: Not to bad I hope, I've been out of practice, but I think it is good, let me know by giving a review, i always look forward to reading them. Thanks!<p> 


	4. Chased

AN: Wow, I am really bad with posting... But I am here! Well, lets see how the cubs do with Barafu and how they defeat him!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Chased<p>

"Keep running!" Haraka yelled.

"We have to fight him though!" Simba yelled back. Haraka stopped in bewilderment.

"Why, he is obviously too powerful!"

"Get one of the sticks and fight him with it. If it's on fire, he won't be able to take us out then."

"We go into the fire to fight him, so we get roasted fighting an ice guy, that's great…" Haraka said sarcastically.

"Oh… well, what else can we do then?! It's not like we have any other choice!" Simba yelled back.

"Uh... guys?" Nala said, poking Simba. "We may have more trouble than you think…" noting to a dark figure in the distance, a lion in the white snow. Power was evident in every step that it took. The cubs stood petrified as it came closer. Coming closer, the cubs saw it had white eyes, no pupils or irises.

"What is that?" Simba spoke up when it was a few feet away, terror overcoming him.

"A spirit of a lost lion." The figure spoke with a sweet like honey. This voice seemed familiar to Haraka, but he didn't know who it was.

"I know you, don't I?" Haraka spoke, fear draining out of his body. "Mom?"

"Now you see the reason I had you run?

"Yes, but what is all this that is happening to us now?" Haraka asked.

"You will find out later, now let's get this guy." Suddenly Kujali's eyes turned to a blood-red. No sooner did this happen then did a figure come running out of the snow. This was Barafu, and he was so bent on killing the cubs, that he failed to notice the shadowy figure only a few feet away. Haraka turned to Barafu and got into a fighting stance, a grin across his face.

"Easy target! Ha, this will be easier than I thought!" Barafu thought to himself. He was about to freeze Haraka's blood when suddenly, he heard a voice the made his heart stop.

"Why do you dare hurt my son and his friends!" A deep a dark voice roared. Barafu looked to the side and saw a shadowy figure with blood red eyes. He stood there, petrified.

"Who are you?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Your worst nightmare!" Kujali then went into Barafu. He started to swat around while yelling "No, no, not this! Anything but this!" After a minute, Kujali left Barafu's body. Barafu was laying on the ground, motionless. His eyes were closed and he was in a fetal position. Suddenly, his body was lifted into the air, his legs dangling from his body. Right before the cub's eyes, he changed from the snowy beast that he was, to lion with crimson fur. His, eyes opened, and turned from a glassy look to a bright yellow, similar to Simba's eyes. As soon as he was put on the ground, the snow and ice disappeared, as did the forest fire off in the distance. Everything was back to normal. Barafu awoke from his unconscious state. He saw the green of the Pridelands, and immediately got up.

"No, my wonderland, gone…" Tears started forming in his eyes. "And it's because of you guys!" He yelled turning to the cubs. "You will DIE!" He said in a dark tone, a grin forming. he clenched on of his paws, but nothing happened. Confused, he tried again, to no avail. "No… my powers…" He started weeping. Then looking at his paws saw the crimson red of his fur. "NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He yelled to the cubs. He started to run at them but was immediately brought down by a pack of hyenas.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" Scar said coming out of nowhere. "Now, let's bring you my brother."

"What's he going to do? Always having your brother take care of you enemies, ha! You are a grown lion!" Barafu yell to Scar.

"Yes, because my brother is the king, for now…" Scar said to Barafu in a dark tone. "And your punishment will be severe."

"No! Never!" Barafu yelled, jumping up, throwing the hyenas off him, and running to the outlands.

"Kill him." Scar said in a toneless voice to the hyenas. The pack leapt to Barafu, chasing him down

After the hyenas come back from chasing Barafu.

"You WHAT!" Scar yelled to the pack.

"We uhh… didn't get him…" Banzi said nervously.

"I will deal with you all's incompetence later, right now I must meet with my brother to talk about my success in driving out that… thing."

"What do we do?" Shenzi asked.

"Stay out of sight." Scar said as he was walking away with the cubs.

Soon after in the den of Priderock…

"My brother, I have defeated the monster!" Scar said walking into the den.

"Well done Scar, but we have much more important matters to take care of." Mufasa said to Scar in a disdain tone. "A lioness was killed by him, and has orphaned a cub, and we need to find a family for her." in the corner was a young cub, lying down, eyes burrowed into her paws, crying. Her fur color was bronze with brown paws.

"I will take her." Wema suddenly spoke up. He was toward the back, and an opening was made in the crowd so that he could talk to Mufasa face to face. "I will raise her."

"You already have Haraka, are you sure you can handle another cub?" Mufasa asked.

"Of course."

"Very well, she is your daughter and Haraka's sister."

"So, I now have a sibling that doesn't want to kill me? Awesome!" Haraka said enthusiastically.

"Come on, let's talk to her, let's see if we can help." Nala said to the two. The three headed over to the cub.

"Are you ok?" Nala asked, lying down beside the crying cub.

"I don't know…" The cub said, looking up at Nala. She had olive green eyes.

"I know the feeling." Haraka said to her.

"How could you feel the same?" She asked Haraka.

"Well, my mom was killed by a monster as well, but I had to watch as he murdered her, at least you didn't."

"Wow, that must have hurt…" She was feeling a little better after that, but still missed her mom.

"So, what's your name?" Simba asked.

"Shaba, for the color of my fur."

"That's a really cool name, especially for a sister." Haraka said in amazement.

"I'm your sister then?"

"And my daughter." Wema said coming up behind Haraka.

"Whoa, I never thought I would have a brother before, that's awesome."

"It gets annoying at times, believe me…" Nala said to Shaba.

"How so?" Shaba asked.

"Hey Nala!" A high pitched voice said above the chatter in the den.

"Just watch…" Nala said to her. "What do you want Mheetu?" Nala said to him.

"I was just wondering, why were you, Simba and Haraka headed to the outlands when we all got frozen?"

"We were not!" Nala said in defense. "Mom! Tell him to stop being ridiculous!"

"He told us before we got frozen, and your all's punishment had already been decided on. Grounded; three days."

"But we saved the Pridelands!" Simba shot back.

"I thought that was your uncle Scar?" Mufasa said in reply. Scar was in the behind everyone, so no one saw him, grinning.

"Oh yea… We will take the punishment…"

"Good, it starts now."

* * *

><p>It was night in the outlands and Barafu was pacing, plotting his revenge already.<p>

"How did those cubs do that?" Barafu said to himself.

"Ah, so I was right." A voice suddenly said. This was the lion from several days earlier, the one who wanted Barafu take out the cubs, but his face was still not visible. His eyes were though glowing a bright yellow. "I can help you, and help you get your powers back, and make them stronger. I need your help to kill them, and you need mine."

"Get my powers back?" Barafu exclaimed.

"Yes, but you must decide now, you have four seconds." The lion said, holding up his right paw. This was an opportunity that Barafu could not resist his powers back, and stronger than ever, that would be amazing.

"I accept." Barafu said when the lion held three digits up.

"Welcome to the war then, you will follow all things that I say without question, or face severe punishment." The lion said. "Now come, we have a ways to go to my pride."

* * *

><p>AN: By far my longest chapter yet (I think...). Well, I hope I am keeping you all some what on the edge of your seats, but the next chapter may not be out for a while, as exams are coming up and I need to study for them. Let me know how this is, and a review or two would be nice, I still want ways to improve my writing, Thanks!<p> 


End file.
